


Torn In Two

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson is a seasoned traveler, but in all his wanderings he has never set foot on the continent where America resides.  Not physically, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn In Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #5 (Three Continents Watson) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> We know that two of them are Europe and Asia. But what is the third, and why was Watson there? Tell us!

Watson is a seasoned traveler, but in all his wanderings he has never set foot on the continent where America resides.

Not physically, anyway.

But as 1912 drags on, his mind becomes firmly encamped in the States while his body is still home in London. He researches the country's history. He reads chapters about it whenever there is a lull between patients. The librarians now know the polite doctor by sight, and even set aside materials ahead of time in anticipation of his next visit. When he is at home in the evening, he combs the newspapers he has collated to study the nation's current state of affairs. He clutters his brain attic to the brim with information.

When he finally retires for the night and sleep eventually takes hold of him, Watson travels America extensively in his dreams. Here, he is side-by-side with a certain undercover spy, both working together to root out and defeat England's hidden foes. All his research of the past year has definitely fed his imagination. Some of the dreams are pleasant, such as walking arm-in-arm through Boston Common when their mission is complete. But sometimes the dreams turn into nightmares, such as fatal shootouts in a Chicago alley.

He wishes he could truly journey to America, to rejoin the body with the mind, to be whole again. But he knows the best way to protect his dearest friend is to remain where he is.

Perhaps someday, when this business is over and done with, they will visit America together. Not as spies, but as the detective and his biographer. The way it's supposed to be.


End file.
